equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinkie Pie
|hair = |coat = |cutie mark = |voice = Andrea Libman (outside of at least 2015 version of at least first Minis digital short) Shannon Chan-Kent (singing) Alyanna Figueroa (Equestria Girls: High School) }}Pinkie Pie is a female human, a student from Canterlot High School, and one of the main characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She represents the element of laughter.__TOC__ Appearance Pinkie Pie is a human with frizzy pink hair and pale pink skin. She has blue eyes and previously wore a white shirt with a heart on it, a blue jacket over her shirt and a pink skirt with balloons on it. She formally wore blue boots with white laces and pink bows on them. From My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together, she currently wears a mostly white and pink outfit with a rah-rah skirt, a blue-ribboned headband, and pink and blue sandals. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Pinkie Pie is the head of the party planning committee at Canterlot High School. Twilight Sparkle meets her in the gymnasium to sign up for the Princess of the Fall Formal ballot. At first, Pinkie is on unfriendly terms with Fluttershy and Rarity, but thanks to Twilight, she and Twilight's other new friends realize that Sunset Shimmer turned them against each other. The friends reconcile and work together to help Twilight become Fall Formal Princess. When Twilight starts explaining who she really is, Pinkie accurately guesses on "a hunch" that Twilight is a pony princess from an alternate world on a mission to retrieve a "magical element". After Sunset Shimmer's defeat, Pinkie tries to follow Twilight through the portal, but the portal closes before she can. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Pinkie Pie briefly channels the element of laughter and gains pony-like attributes. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie reappears in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts playing the drums in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears in the film helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, using cake frosting instead of paste. She later hosts a slumber party at her house that all of her friends attend. When the Rainbooms are at each other's throats over who is to blame for their predicament in the climax, Pinkie thinks that being in the Rainbooms is now the opposite of fun. After Sunset gets the Rainbooms to see their mistake and forgive each other, Pinkie is ecstatic that the band is back together. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Pinkie Pie makes appearances throughout the series of Rainbow Rocks shorts. She waves DJ Pon-3 at normal speed while everything around her is in slow motion and suggests in Music to My Ears, and suggests instruments for Rainbow Dash to buy in Guitar Centered, including a banjo and a tuba. In Pinkie on the One, Pinkie displays both the talent and energy of an expert drummer, which she expresses through her baking and artistry. When Rarity suggests finding an outlet for Pinkie's energy, Rainbow Dash places her in front of a drum set, and she performs a wild, fast drum solo and transforms into her half-pony form. Pinkie Pie also suggests the keytar for Rarity in Player Piano (calling it a "guitarkey"), helps Applejack get her bass guitar back from Flim and Flam in A Case for the Bass, sings with her friends and suggests a Hawaiian luau theme for the auditorium in Shake Your Tail, and goes to the school carnival with her friends in Perfect Day for Fun. She also appears in flashback in My Past is Not Today and performs with the Rainbooms in Friendship Through the Ages, singing a verse in the style of '80s techno-pop. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, winning the baking contest after creating a replica of the Mona Lisa inside a giant cake. She is paired up with Rarity during the speedskating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, beating Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest. Pinkie Pie is the first of her friends to realize that the Twilight Sparkle they meet during the Friendship Games is from the human world and not Equestria. She helps break the ice between Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy by livening up the school's tense welcoming party. Her joy at seeing the two rival schools mingling causes her to pony up, but her magic is inadvertently drained by Twilight's magic-detecting device. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she transforms into Midnight Sparkle. Friendship Games animated shorts In The Science of Magic, Sunset experiments to see how magic operates in the human world. Once Pinkie begins drumming, she ponies up and causes balloons of different shapes and colors to shoot out of her drum kit. The balloons cause Sunset to have a static electricity reaction. In Pinkie Spy, Pinkie Pie constantly ruins Rainbow's attempts of not being seen when spying on Crystal Prep Academy's sports team. Pinkie also makes a brief cameo at the beginning of All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games skipping out the school entrance. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Pinkie Pie goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to engorge herself on marshmallows. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Rarity in the Emerald Tent. While at the camp, Pinkie Pie's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to make food and sugary objects explode with her physical touch. Throughout the film, Pinkie helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers". When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. When Sunset Shimmer's new magic abilities allow her to read Pinkie Pie's mind, her mind is revealed to be a surreal, colorful landscape made of sugary treats and occupied by numerous bizarre characters. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Pinkie Pie helps her friends raise money to renovate Camp Everfree. When Rarity's idea for a music video is copied by the Shadowbolts, Pinkie comes up with the new idea of making a cheesy space-themed music video. She also takes part in the Dance Magic music video near the end of the special. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Pinkie accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, wanting to find the film studio's mythical "cupcake fountain". She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the "Power Ponies" movie, cast as Fili-Second, and she gets to see the set for her favorite movie, Stormy with a Side of Pudding. In the end, Pinkie helps expose Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Pinkie becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Pinkie and the rest of her friends forgive and accept Juniper as a new friend, Pinkie jokingly remarking that they are "a really forgiving group". Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Pinkie serves as the secondary or main focus of the Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep, in which she brings her cheerleading to various CHS clubs and activities; The Art of Friendship, in which she tries thinking of what to paint in art class; The Canterlot Movie Club, in which she loses her plush Gummy doll in the movie theater; and Coinky-Dink World, in which she works as a waitress in the Sweet Snacks Café. In Epic Fails, she recalls her most embarrassing moment of accidentally setting off sprinklers by burning pies in the oven with Applejack. She has supporting or minor roles in Make Up Shake Up, A Photo Booth Story, Raise This Roof, Monday Blues, Pet Project, Get the Show on the Road, and Good Vibes. She also appears in photographs in Mad Twience and Leaping Off the Page. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Pinkie Pie is a main focus in Pinkie Sitting, X Marks the Spot, Too Hot to Handle, Unsolved Selfie Mysteries, The Salty Sails, Friendship Math, and Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic. In Queen of Clubs, she appears in the CHS baking, hip-hop, and wig clubs. She makes supporting or minor appearances in School of Rock, A Fine Line, Overpowered, The Finals Countdown, Super Squad Goals, Road Trippin, The Last Day of School, Five to Nine, and So Much More to Me. In the second season short The Craft of Cookies, she records a video of her baking cookies with Tank and the Gummy plush toy as assistants. In Schedule Swap, she is shown trying to adjust to the new school schedule. In Twilight Under the Stars, she aids Twilight in gaining the attention of her idol, Rosette Nebula. In Best in Show: The Pre-Show, Pinkie enters her Gummy plush toy in the Canterlot Pet Show. In the following short, they appear as participation winners. In Five Stars, she works at the Sweet Snacks Café and aggressively tries to get a customer who wants to be left alone to give the Café a five star review on the Screech mobile app. In FOMO, she attends Rarity's surprise birthday party. She is a possible ending in Best Trends Forever, Stressed in Show, Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot, All the World's Off Stage, and Constructive Criticism. She also makes minor appearances in Fluttershy's Butterflies, Text Support, and Happily Ever After Party. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Pinkie Pie and her friends are members of the Canterlot High Yearbook Club. Along with the rest of the school, her good memories of Sunset Shimmer are erased by Wallflower Blush using the Memory Stone, causing her to forget her friendship with Sunset and only remember her as a bully. Accordingly, the girls act with hostility towards Sunset for much of the special while enjoying their friendships with each other. After seeing Sunset jump in front of a blast from the Memory Stone intended to erase their memories of high school, the Equestria Girls use their geode powers to destroy the Memory Stone and restore the school's memories. Pinkie and her friends later win the "Best Friends" yearbook superlative. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Pinkie and her friends travel to the Equestria Land theme park during its grand opening to support Rarity, who got a job there as a fashion designer. The Rainbooms also get booked as the centerpiece for the park's light parade by Rarity's boss, the park's head of pubic relations Vignette Valencia. Pinkie then goes off on her own to explore the park and appoints herself a "fun inspector" for the park, making a uniform out of things she found in the trash. She, Twilight, and Sunset are later teleported into Vignette's Equestrian magic-enchanted phone when they oppose her ideas to dramatically change the Rainbooms' image. They are replaced by holograms to perform at the parade and the girls eventually learn that they were in an empty white room in the park all along. The girls use their powers to destroy Vignette's phone during the parade and take their place as the parade's headliner. Photo Booth, the song they perform, is interspersed with clips of them enjoying the park, including a scene where Pinkie gives cotton candy out of her hair to Trixie after the latter is hit by Bulk Biceps while riding bumper cars. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Pinkie Pie goes on a cruise trip with her friends for spring break. She expresses interest in a gourmet cake served at the ship's buffet, but because of Rainbow Dash's obsession with finding Equestrian magic, the chef Puffed Pastry bans her from the buffet. Later, when the ship is sinking, Pinkie Pie saves Puffed Pastry when she is trapped inside the flooding buffet room. Depiction in comics Pinkie appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013 being interviewed for the Canterlot High School paper. In a flashback to her freshman year, Pinkie tries out for several school clubs, but she is dissatisfied with each one. In the end, she creates her own glee club. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Pinkie takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. She also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" posts an embarrassing picture of her on the internet. Other depictions Equestria Girls description Free spirited Pinkie Pie has a personality as big as her heart and almost as big as her laugh! She loves having a good time and that's why she's perfect to head up party planning at Canterlot High. But it isn't all fun and games. She has a lot to do, like, planning parties, attending parties, decorating parties, catering parties, thinking about parties, talking about parties, looking at really sparkly things! Oh, and of course, helping her friend Twilight take home the crown at the Fall Formal. And she'll do it all with a smile on her face and the magic of friendship in her heart! Rainbow Rocks description Always ready with a joke and a laugh, Pinkie Pie’s vibrant energy adds lots of color to the Rainbooms (pink, of course!). As the band’s drummer, she keeps the tempo lively and the mood light with her offbeat style. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Pinkie Pie never misses a beat, whether she's playing the drums in The Rainbooms band or just keeping her friends laughing! Her fun and bubbly personality shines like a rainbow as she rocks out together with her friends. Friendship Games description Pinkie pie as always has a ton of energy especially when she rollerskates! Legend of Everfree description Entertaining and energetic, she enjoys having fun with her friends. Her fun and bubbly personality shines and keeps her them laughing all the time! In the Minis - Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, Pinkie Pie is featured in her own short and also appears in Rarity's short. She later appear in her friends' short. My Little Pony mobile game Pinkie Pie is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's My Little Pony mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Pinkie Pie have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with hairbrush and flower clip accessories, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Seven dolls of Pinkie Pie have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a "Design & Decorate" doll that comes with a hairbrush, microphone, and stencils; a singing doll with backstage pass and drum kit; a special edition doll that is packaged with the Rainbow Rocks Mane Event Stage Playset; a dress-up doll with accessories; a "Slumber Party" doll that comes with a Gummy figure; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Pinkie Pie dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with roller skates, and a "School Spirit" doll. A gothic-themed Pinkie Pie doll with black hair and a dress was released as a Target-exclusive under the toyline's "Pinkie Pie's Boutique" label. Miniature, articulated dolls of Pinkie Pie were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Fall Formal and Pep Rally variants of Pinkie Pie were released in late 2016 as part of the Equestria Girls Minis lineup. Pinkie Pie appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Pinkie Pie shares many of her pony counterpart's character traits and cartoonish quirks, including having a very cheerful and sociable personality and performing various comedic gags. At one point in the first film, she picks one of the balloon patterns off her skirt and inflates it like an actual balloon. In the second and third films and tie-in animated shorts, Pinkie displays more cartoonish gags. She has a tendency to skip instead of walk normally, she has a refrigerator stocked with cans of whipped cream, and she tends to pop out of random places such as a locker and air vent. Though she doesn't own a party cannon in the first film, she uses her kick-drums as a party cannon in the second film, and she owns two party cannons by the third film. Above all else, Pinkie's strongest trait is her love of spreading joy to others. She throws a party for the aloof Crystal Prep students in Friendship Games, and this desire to make others happy drives her to establish a glee club in the My Little Pony Annual 2013. Quotes Gallery See also * References es:Pinkie Pie pl:Pinkie Pie pt-br:Pinkie Pie ru:Пинки Пай Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Musicians Category:Pie family Category:Fourth wall breakers Category:Bakers Category:Humans Category:Featured articles